Episode One: Family Doesn't mean the same DNA
by Kismetsprinciple
Summary: ...All Original characters belong to me... This is an A.U after season two and there's no Flash Point. There will be a Killer Frost and Cait has taken some time off for six months to come back with a new Boyfriend as well as a family of sorts...All of these stories will run like episodes and so this is the pilot...The Next part will be every two weeks.


**_Episode One:_**

 ** _Family doesn't mean the same D.N.A_**

 ** _By Kismetsprinciple_**

 ** _Cait Snow has been gone from the team for six months._**  
 ** _Cisco has kept her updated on everything that's been going on and so she doesn't have to come back right away. He knows the toll that Jay and Ronnie had taken on her._**

 ** _As she stood near the window with a bed sheet around her naked body, a very lean man named Dominick Guerrero walked in and kissing her along neck._**  
 ** _"You okay Mami?" Dominick asked and Cait responded with, "I'm okay papi." She turned and couldn't stop kissing him for three minutes in his house. "So you're ready to go back.." Dominick asked and Cait interrupted, "Are you ready? I mean it's going to be big deal for you to live there."_**

 ** _"I'm all in." He said to her and she smiled so bright._**

 ** _"What about everyone else?" Cait asked and Dominick ran it all down, "My sister Victoria is packing things with her mind, her wife Mona is packing with a checklist, My brother Max and his mate Christy, if they ever get out of the shower downstairs will be ready."_**

 ** _"I'm so grateful not to have ever shower downstairs." Cait said to her man knowing that couple humps like bunnies and Dominic answer with, "I'm just worry about the Honeymoon of what we have being over."_**

 ** _"When you imprinted on me, it's been the best thing in my life and so I'm not going anywhere without you" Cait said and then There was a knock on the door then Dominick called out, "Come in Tori."_**

 ** _The door opened and Tori walked through then close it by itself, she didn't lay a hand on it because she's telekinetic. "Christy and Max keeps hogging the shower and there's a growling match between My wife as well as the red-head." Tori told Dominick and he turned to Cait to say, "Feel free to want to leave this madness..." She shook her head no and stood still as he walked downstairs._**

 ** _"So are you going back to Star Labs?" Tori asked and Cait responded, "I am. Especially for you and learning more your abilities." Tori is worried that her brain was going to grow and make her anti-social as well as tear her away from Mona._**  
 ** _"I don't want to become a raging Bitch to my Wife." Tori said and Cait being such a warm person responded with, "You don't become a raging bitch just because you use more of your mind. It's only if you choose to be and Mona has faith in you which believe me is the best feeling in the world."_**

 ** _"We're lucky to have you Doc." Tori said and Mona knocked on the door._**  
 ** _"Dear wife I believe you have to come downstairs I might have broken the shower door yanking a naked Christy out of the bathroom as well through a wall and might have landed on a table." Mona told her wife and added, "Hi Dr. Snow."_**

 ** _Cait paused and Tori looked at his brother's girl to say, "We won't blame you at all if you ran for the hills." So Tori went hand to hand with Mona and went downstairs, this family makes her not miss her Central family much._**

 ** _After a clean up, the bags were pack and they all ended up at Central City._**  
 ** _It took a day to settle back in as Tori and Mona move to another apartment in the complex where Cait lives with Dominic. The other couple Christy and Max did the same thing, they all regroup where Cait had a small party._**

 ** _"So are you going back to return in your usual stuck up clothes?" Christy asked and Mona sharply yelled, "Christina Luna Qunicy there's a horrible thing to say."_**  
 ** _"It's cool Mona and no I'm not. I like the idea of switching it up a little bit." Cait said and Christy stuck her tongue out at the other Werewolf._**

 ** _"You won't make it to the front door if you do that..." Dominick said and Cait responded, "I will because Tori will be there." Tori wave her hand at her and Max added, "I have an interview with Imagine more Graphics tomorrow..."_**

 ** _"I have a portfolio to take to Center stage to show how hot my clothes are...You sure that I can't convince you to do a video blog." Christy said and Cait responded, "Yeah you can."_**

 ** _Dominick looked at his girlfriend and was surprised on how relaxed she is being around two Werewolves, a telekinetic, a human and a therian."_**

 ** _"We could do it tomorrow." Cait told the Fashionista of the group who was very happy to be having a life outside howling at the moon, clubbing and sex._**  
 ** _"I want to see what the churches are like here and see if I could be any help which reminds me I want to go downstairs and mate..." Mona said and then flash her Wolf pupils which Tori responded by saying goodnight as she opened then close the door. Christy invaded Cait's closet and pulled out a mix of old as well as new clothes then left with Max._**


End file.
